


Breaking the Tension

by nsfw_kosmik



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), zephyr winds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bear - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, ElfxOrc, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Half-orc, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Magic, MagimarxOsrik, MaleOrcxMaleElf, Muscles, Oral Sex, OrcxElf, Orgasm, OsrikxMagimar, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw_kosmik/pseuds/nsfw_kosmik
Summary: The Party takes lodging at a Tavern and as usual have to share the rooms. Osrik and Magimar wind up rooming, giving Magimar the chance to confront Osrik about using his esper power (a special ability that in Osrik''s case allows him to enter dreams) on him. However maybe the tension between them is more then what they originally thought it to be.
Kudos: 10





	Breaking the Tension

There were three rooms left available, all of which only had queen beds. The party, on the other hand, had 6 adventurers. Sharing sleeping accomedations was nothing new. When traveling it was always cheaper to share then it was for everyone to have their own room. They usually shared the tents as well, though that was simply cause less tents meant less to carry. It was also often a matter of safety. Some members of the party had learned the bit about safety the hard way. Once the group had awoken to a party member kidnapped, another stabbed and the final one dead. That however was another story entirely. The other perk to sharing was Een, the groups resident Dryad and Artificer, didn’t even need a bed to rest in. She just meditated in front of a candle or submerged herself in a tub, meaning whoever shared with her normally got the bed to themselves. Knowing all this, it was no surprise when Tyr and Arwen took a room for themselves. Being a couple, it would’ve been more surprising if they didn’t want to take advantage of the rare occasion for privacy. Unexpectedly, however, Arawen recommended that Osrik and Magimar pair up to take one of the others. The small woman smirked devilishly at her elven brother as the suggestion left her lips.  
Osrik could feel the pointed tips of his ears burn red at the implications of her smile. His eyes quickly darted to their Half Orc leader, quickly scanning him for any form of reaction. The much larger man’s face looked distant like he was somewhere else. Unphased as usual it seemed, good. It was better that way. He couldn’t get his hopes up if there was nothing to hope for. Trying to divert the conversation, he quickly cleared his throat and commented on how it would be cheaper to split two rooms rather then three.  
“Two people in each bed bed, and one on each floor.” Osrik Explained.  
Arawen of course wouldn’t hear anything of it. “It’s been a while since we’ve all slept in actual beds, besides I’ll pay for it!”  
Osrik sighed grasping at excuses “I don’t see why Magimar and I have to share, he's so large wouldn't he be better off with a bed by himself? Have him share with Een.”  
Arawen Scoffed “Why does it matter? Oh! Do you suddenly not like Magimar?”  
Osrik’s eyes went big “What?! That’s not what I – I never said –“  
“Then it’s settled!” The Air Genasi chirped triumphantly. “Sound good Magimar?”  
Magimar’s head shook for a moment at the sound of his name, as though he had just been brought back to present moment. His eyes flicked between the party members, filled with vague puzzlement. “Huh? Er – ah yeah, that’s fine.” There was never any winning against Arawen once she had made up her mind. However, where Arawen felt confident, Osrik couldn’t help but feel nervous. He knew nothing would happen, but the thought of being alone with Magimar made him inexplicably anxious anyway. As time went on he had grown exceedingly more attached to the man. He wanted to know more, _see_ more. They had been together the longest and had gone through hell and back. It didn't hurt that Magimar was very pleasant to look at. Six feet and Eight inches of muscle. However despite his own obvious attraction, he was dead sure the other man did not feel the same. Magimar more or less just didnt seem interested. Osrik's light flirting always seemed to be met with uncomfortable awkwardness - which was fine. At the very least Osrik still had a friend, so why the hell did he get so nervous around him? After dropping off their things in their rooms, the party headed over to the closest tavern for food and the usual rebelment. Tyr their short and angry Aasimar took no time hitting the drink, while Kael the ever quiet Druid teifling parked himself at a table to quietly observe. Arawen being her bubbly little self acquired some weird new friends from around the bar, and Een accompanied her with the usual myriad of questions on how humanoids live. As the night drew to a close, they each began to head back.  
Osrik had arrived back at his room first. He had gone ahead, hoping to get a head start on crawling into bed. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could wake up and the situation would be over and done with. Once in the door, he peeled off his boots and immediately walked over to the bureau on the right side of the room. On top of it sat a mirror, that perfectly reflected the room’s entry way. With use of the reflection, he went about removing the little bits of jewelry that adorned his ears while keeping an eye on the door for the cause of his worry.  
Just as he had begun to untie his hair, the door creaked open revealing the all too familiar green figure. Osrik inhaled deeply, even in the semi warped glass surface Magimar was attractive. The long black hair, dark eyes (well eye now), and covered in toned ropes of muscle, kind, great with kids… If that wasn’t enough, almost everywhere they went Magimar attracted someone. Osrik just didn’t get how Magimar could think he was anything but... No, he shouldnt entertain these thoughts. _Just hurry up and go to bed._ He told himself.  
As he entered, Osrik could see Magimar’s eye drift towards his back. Osrik quickly locked eyes with his own reflection, hoping Magimar hadn’t caught him staring. As Osrik moved to undoing his neck tie and vest, he heard the Dark Knight’s armor moving to the left side of the bed. Then came the small clicks and clack of the buckles being undone and finally the light knocks on the wood as the metal pieces were placed across the table that stood along the left most wall. Osrik turned his head slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of that solid green muscle he liked so much in his peripheral. Instead, he was surprised to see Magimar bent down pulling his sleeping mat from his travel pack. For a moment, the elf couldn’t help but feel a tad annoyed. It was true he had attempted to worm his way out of sharing a bed earlier, but this was a little much no? Was the larger man that repulsed by the idea? Or maybe he had assumed Osrik wanted the bed to himself? But he had barely been paying attention when the decision was made. Nothing for it but to ask.  
“What are you doing…?” Osrik asked pointedly as he began to unbutton his shirt.  
Magimar froze for a moment “Just figured I’d sleep on the floor.”  
Letting out a sigh, the Half Elf turned his whole body about, his white button shirt hanging open off his slim shoulders. “Don’t be silly. Good money was spent so we all would be able to sleep in beds tonight. Besides, you’ll be better rested if you sleep on a mattress rather then on the hard wood.”  
Magimar rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath. Whatever it was Osrik got the feeling the wouldn’t like it.  
Osrik cocked his head, the irritation rising in his voice ”What did you say?”  
Magimar sighed and spoke up slightly louder, barely loud enough to be audible “I said, I don’t know about that…”  
“Is this because of my esper power?” Osrik tapped his foot impatiently “Like I keep telling Tyr, I have control over it I cant activate it in m-“  
“I know you used it on me.”  
“ I – I -What?” Osrik sputtered, turning pale. How did he know? Had someone seen him? He had been so careful.  
Magimar got up, straightened and faced the smaller man. “I know you used your Esper power on me. Did you just think I wouldn’t notice …?”  
“I um – well er – I was just… you know … I didn’t think you’d… err-“ Osrik could feel his face heating up. It was true, he had violated the privacy of Magimar’s dreams without permission. He had wanted to know what Magimar thought of him and he was not yet brave enough to ask him to his face. He figured Magimar wouldn’t remember and it was a good way to find out if he even had a chance without getting his heart broken or making things more awkward then they were. Too late for that apparently. He suddenly wished he could curl into himself and disappear.  
Magimar slowly began to walk around the bed and towards him, his dark eye locked unblinking to Osrik’s shrinking form. Osrik could feel the dread building in the pit of his stomach. Was he mad? He had seen Magimar ‘angry’, but not ‘mad’. As his friend figure drew closer, Osrik began to step backward till he felt the dresser behind him dig into his back. Magimar all too quickly closed the distance, placing one hand on the Bureau’s surface trapping Osrik between himself and the piece of furniture.  
Osrik could feel Magimar’s hot breath. The man was very much in his personal space. He quickly broke his gaze too ashamed to continue eye contact. However, even when he looked away, he could still feel Magimar’s remaining eye boring into the side of his face. “All I wanna know is, why? What were you lookin for?” The half orc asked in a low voice.  
Osrik didn’t respond at first. He just stood there, frozen. He could feel his heart beat quickening with every second. His face turning beat red, his body heat rising.  
“I – I don’t know!” Osrik choked out “I thought it was a good idea and it wasn’t, I’m sorry I wont do it again…”  
Magimar raised his free hand to Osrik’s chin and turned his face towards him. His brown elven eyes still stayed tilted away, not wanting to see whatever look of disappointment or disgust crossed the larger man’s face. His throat tightened. Why was he so afraid? No, not afraid. That wasn’t the right word for it. Magimar would never intentionally hurt him. Still he could feel his nervousness ramping up.  
“Osrik...” Fuck. Magimar’s voice was deep and gravely. It shook Osrik to his core. Osrik’s eyes finally surrendered to his call, and immediately the half orc was entranced.  
He hadn’t looked at the half elf this closely before. It was no secret that Osrik truly was beautiful – and as much as Magimar hated to admit it, Osrik’s bragging was founded on truth. He slipped his hand up Osrik’s jaw line towards his ear. As he did so, he could feel Osrik tremble under his touch. Slowly, and curiously, he found himself threading his large fingers through Osrik’s long soft brown hair. It was like silk, and far too nice for that of an adventurer. As he admired the soft sensation, Magimar realized he had no idea what he was doing. He hadn’t really meant to confront Osrik about the invasion of his dream… well he did but he had not intended it to go like this. He practically felt possessed.  
This feeling … it was strong, and compelling… similar to rage, but it was definitely not that. The feeling had pulled him to Osrik like a magnet. His eye began to dance around the sorcerer’s delicate features. The line of his neck trailing down to his broad yet delicate shoulders. The cut of his collar bone… and his lips. They were small, thin but they looked soft. For a brief moment the thought of pressing them to them against his own flashed across his mind. Wait, what was that. Did Osrik bite his lip? Why was that so incredibly attractive?  
It was then Magimar felt the warmth in his gut. He was aroused. He hadn’t felt lust like this in quite sometime. It was hypnotically intense. He had slept with other people yes, but he couldn’t recall the feeling being quite like this. Maybe he was more pent up then he thought. Realization suddenly washed over him.  
He wanted Osrik. Gods damn it, he wanted Osrik. Could he even have Osrik? Did Osrik want him? It seemed that Osrik wanted him… and if they both wanted each other… He had been with women before, surely it was somewhat similar? Not that Osrik was built like a woman, but the general principles still applied right? Oh gods he had no idea what he was doing, how did it even get here?  
Osrik must have seen his panic rise, because as if to give him reassurance he cupped his hand around Magimar’s and pressed it against his face. It was all the prompting he needed.  
“Osrik… Can I kiss you…?” Magimar’s voice was barely louder then a whisper.  
Playfully as if considering the question, the Half Elves eyes darted away and back. “If you’d like to…”  
After hesitating but for a moment, Magimar’s lips encompassed Osrik’s. His tusks pressing against the other man’s milky skin.  
_Oh gods they are soft._ Magimar thought to himself  
After a few brief moments, Magimar felt the tip of Osrik’s tongue touch his lips, seeking entry. With much hunger he obliged. As their tongues danced, Magimar took his hand off the dresser and slid it down Osrik’s side. He then quickly slipped his arm around the bend of Osrik’s back and pulled the small body into his. As their lips broke a part searching for air, both men became acutely aware of one another’s arousal.  
Osrik’s free hand pressed gently on Magimar’s chest “…Do you want to keep going? We don’t have to, we can stop now if you want…”  
Magimar’s face flushed red “No I want to keep going I just… it’s just been a while since, ya know… To be honest, doing THIS ... it just never crossed my mind.”  
Osrik nodded understanding “It’s been awhile for me too… and I can take the lead if you’d like? Until you feel comfortable enough at least.”  
“If you don’t mind”  
“Of course, one moment.. I have to get something.” Magimar watched as Osrik crossed the room over to his bag and saw him pull out a small bottle of clear liquid along with a small shiny packet.  
“Always carry some on you?” Magimar jabbed  
Osrik smirked “Always be prepared. Besides, doesn’t hurt to have stuff for those off occasions when you have a room to yourself.” Magimar's mind couldnt help but drift into wonderment of what that looked like. Maybe sometime he could ask to see. With a small sway in his hips, Osrik made his way over to the bed and gently placed the item on the table before sitting on the mattress’s edge. Slowly he peeled the rest of his shirt off and tossed it to the side giving Magimar a better view of his slight frame. Osrik’s body was not thick or roped with muscle like his own, however he looked sturdy. His stomach, while thin was a bit soft about his waste. Though had there been abs he'd have been shocked. Physical ability was not usually a Magic users specialty. As he sat there, Osrik spread his legs apart enticingly, giving Magimar a clear view of his hard length pressing against the fabric of his pants.  
Fuck he looked good. Of course Osrik always looked good, but this was on a whole other level. He rather enjoyed this image. This perfect half elf in heat, practically begging to be taken. His hair dripping down around his shoulders and face, eyes hungry and longing. He watched as the smaller man shifted uncomfortably as if suddenly embarrassed. It made heat flash through Magimar’s chest. He felt powerful. He all to much liked the idea of having such power over this mouthy eleven boy… he liked the idea of putting this elf boy’s mouth to work.  
Magimar slowly made his way over to the bed, shedding his own top. Osrik’s eyes grew wide taking in the Man’s muscular figure. He had seen Magimar half-naked before, in fact he had seen Magimar fully naked before. It was a site he often enjoyed and and image he had shamefully used to find comfort in the night. This was different though, this image was for him and that was all the more exciting.  
Once at the matress’s side he placed a large and firm hand on Osrik’s shoulder and pushed him down into the plush surface, quickly following suite and chasing the other man’s lips with his own. As Magimar straddled the smaller figure’s slim hips, he slipped his hand fingers back into Osriks hair, coiling each digit into the tendrils on the back of his head. Once he felt assured enough were gathered within his large grasp, he gently grabbed hold and pulled Osrik’s head back.  
With a soft moan, Osrik’s head titled back surrendering to the half Orc’s will. There were some things even Magimar knew how to do, not all of his experience would be wasted. He turned his lip’s attention toward Osrik’s exposed throat as placed a series of kisses along the perfect porcelain skin. The half elf shivered as he felt Magimar’s tusks brush across his flesh. Between kisses, he nibbled being careful not to mark the skin too bad. After a few minutes, Magimar stopped, uncertain where to go next.  
Osrik was prepared for this of course and without breaking tension, slipped his arms from around magimar’s shoulder and down his body. Gently he teased the rim of the knight’s belt line, as if to ask permission to continue. Magimar froze, not expecting things to be moving so fast but recovered quickly and hissed into Osrik’s ear.  
“Do it…”  
With consent given, Osrik’s hands traveled lower to palm his partners length through his pants. Magimar's of course was far larger but that only seemed to excite him more. His fingers traveled upward for a moment to undo the other man’s pants then soon slipped back down into his undergarments searching for the source if his partner’s heat. Enjoying the sensation, Magimar growled in delight, returning the favor with a well-placed bite into the other man’s shoulder. Osrik responded with a muffled mewl before proceeding to stroke the larger man’s cock. Hungrily, Magimar recaptured osrik’s lips with his own and then got an idea.  
As Osrik’s hands teased his hardened member, his own hands slipped to Osrik’s chest and the light-colored bumps that decorated them. His previous partners seemed to enjoy sensation here. He brushed his thumb over one of Osrik’s nipples. The smaller man’s breath caught telling Magimar all he need to know before continuing. He was so sensitive.  
As they went, Magimar could feel the start build up in his gut and began to thrust hips into Osrik’s hands. Leaning forwards, Osrik whispered  
“I think it’s time…” and slipped his hands from around Magimar’s cock. He gently pushed the larger frame off himself and undid his own trousers. His length was a bit longer then Magimar expected in all honesty, though he supposed his frame of reference was rather limited. Once Osrik’s legs were free, the elf reached for the bottle of lubricant and patted the bed beside him.  
“Sit here.” Osrik Instructed.  
Magimar obliged and placed himself where he was ordered to do so. As he did so, Osrik popped open the bottle and pouring some of it's contained substance upon his fingers. As he did so, he smirked knowing all too well what would happen next.  
“I have to prepare myself first but, it’ll be more fun to do it this way. Be sure to watch carefully how I do it… in case you know, there is a next time.” With that Osrik’s head dropped down between Magimar’s legs. He quickly began licking and teasing the larger’s man’s dick, wetting it with his tongue. As he did so, he brought his own lubricated fingers to his ass and proceeded to tease the hole there. Slowly and carefully, he massages it open.  
Soon the tips of Osrik’s finger tips were poking inside. Magimar tried to focus on the site, but the pleasure of Osrik’s hot tongue against him was rather distracting. He was good at this. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? It was then Osrik slid the the tip of Magimar’s length into his mouth. His tongue making sure to swirl teasingly along the head as he his slid his mouth down, easily pulling forth a pleasure fill groan from Magimar. He watched intently and Osrik gently proceeded to bob up and down, covering his cock with hot saliva.  
Magimar’s hand twisted firmly into Osrik’s hair. He was getting close, but this was not how he wanted to end it. Gently he pulled Osrik’s head off and pressed his mouth to his. As their tongue danced together, Magimar took pleasure in Osrik’s new taste. The flavor of himself across Osrik’s tongue was enticing. He very much liked leaving traces of himself across this smaller man’s body. Once they pulled apart, Osrik removed his fingers from his hole and situated himself onto his back.  
This was not a sight Magimar ever expected to see, nor would he ever have expected to enjoy it so much. He quickly reached for the condom and slipped it on. After Applying a bit more lube to the rubber’s surface, Magimar used his tip to tease Osrik’s hole.  
Osrik’s hands feverishly knotted into the sheets “Please -.”  
“Please what?” Magimar teased watching his sorcerer squirm  
“Please fuck me.” Osrik Pleaded  
Magimar felt himself twitch, he really was enjoying this a little too much. He had thought it earlier but in this moment it struck him how bizarre this all was. Osrik barely listened to anyone. He was mouthy and loud, obnoxious and often belligerent. If he wanted to do something, he'd oft just do it and the consequences would come later. Despite that, here that same man was, politely asking to be fucked. No, not just asking, literally begging. With a smirk, he happily obliged and pressed his tip inside.  
Osrik hissed through gritted teeth, clearly not expecting the larger man’s girth.  
Concerned he had hurt the him, Magimar stopped “Are you alright?”  
“Yes-“ Osrik gasped “Please, keep going-”  
Magimar nodded and continued to slide forward. Despite his preparation, Osrik was still tight. As he engulfed his length, he could feel Osrik clamp down about him. Once he was all the way in he stopped, allowing them both to catch their breath. It didnt take long for Osrik's body to adjust to Magimar.  
“Ready…?” Magimar asked before he moving.  
“Gods, yes.” Osrik responded  
With the go ahead, the half orc slowly began to move his hips. He found a gentle pace, as he listened to Osrik’s breath catch with each thrust. Osrik's hand shot up to his mouth in attmept to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape. Even here the walls would be thin. Magimar then began to pick up speed, being careful not go too fast too quickly. Each thrust drawing nothing but pleasure. It wasnt long before he could feel his own climax coming on.  
Desire to see his partner cum along with him suddenly mounted. As he neared his limit, Magimar paused and then reached for the bottle of lubricant. With Osrik's eyes watching him, he then proceeded to pouring some of the concoction into his hand before wrapping it around Osrik’s dick. Not expecting this, the half elf's hips bucked up and he let out a deep throated moan no longer able to stifle his pleasure. Magimar was more then sure the other patrons had heard it, but paid no mind. They could deal with it later. Soon he could feel Osrik’s legs shake suggesting he too was close to completion. Perfect  
It was Osrik who came first. Letting out a wimper that signified his release, semen jumping forth onto his pale stomach. Through Osrik’s Orgasm, Magimar continued to gyrate his hips and stoke him off, soon joining him and spilling his own seed into the protective wrapping between them.  
Exhaustively Magimar collapsed onto Osrik, both parties panting and out of breath. It had been hot, heavy and short but it felt so good. He could feel the shorter man's hot breath on his shoulder as Osrik let out a content sigh.Magimar's clean hand touched osriks face pulling him closer to Magimar could affectionately kiss the now sweat cover nape.  
After a few moments, Magimar sat up again and warned “I’m going to pull out now…”  
Osrik nodded, relaxing his muscles so the Half orc could gently pull himself free. Feeling the other man exit his body, Osrik let out another soft sigh and reached for some tissues from the bedside table. Magimar on the other hand crossed over to the bathroom where he disposed of the used condom and cleaned the rest of the newly obtained fluids off. He returned but a moment later and stared at Osriks tired form already balled up under the covers.  
_What happens now?_ He thought. The last time Magimar had slept with an elf, he had tried to immediately sneak away. He wouldn't and couldn’t do that to Osrik. Seven hells they still had to work together and well, Osrik was different than his previous escapades. To be honest he wasn’t even sure if this was just for pleasure or Osrik would want more from him.  
What if Osrik did want more from him? The idea wasn’t an unpleasant one in all honesty. This had been fun. Osrik was incredibly sexy of course, and he liked him. The two had literally gone to great lengths to stay with each other. Not even death had kept them apart for very long…and Osrik was funny, in his own way. His cocky attitude was often rather enjoyable… but would it last?  
As Magimar stood pondering to himself, Osrik’s sleepy form rolled over in his direction.  
“Come to bed....” He grumpily whined. Regardless of what would happen tomorrow, that was answer enough to Magimar for now.


End file.
